Visits and Kisses
by pull harder
Summary: A visit from Fujishiro came with a kiss, so the followup visit from Kazamatsuri came with a question. FujiKaza. Oneshot, I guess.


**VISITS AND KISSES**

By Roey Cleine

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, Whistle! isn't mine. If it was, I wouldn't have bothered typing this part.

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Journal: Tuesday_

_It was VERY fun. School was like it always is, and soccer practice gets better and better everyday. We had a mini-game and white team (MY team) won!_

_-Insert superhero music here- Ace striker Fujishiro Seiji saves the day! Oh yeah, I find it incredibly funny that no one can talk to me right after practice. But hey, no worry on a hurry, right? I was going to Sakura Jyousui and no fiendish being has the powers to delay me! Besides, Shou always waits for me after school nowadays. Sweet kid. Cute, too. I walked him home again today and Kou-san (his big brother, in case I forget in the future) invited me for dinner so I figured, why the heck not?_

_I've decided. I'll be a bit late for afternoon practice tomorrow. I thought up a plan just now. Shou will be SO surprised!_

_End Journal._

* * *

Kazamatsuri's eyes widened.

Fujishiro moved his face away from the boy's and winked before making his exit.

The world went on a standstill.

That is, until more than a dozen cheers, whoops, howls and catcalls erupted. Shige jumped Kazamatsuri with the speed and force of a hungry lion. "POCHIIIII!" he cried. "You're such a sly tiger, you! Going 'round us like that!"

His co-forward didn't even flinch.

"Alright guys!" Mizuno called out to all of the club members. "That's enough! It's practice time, remember? No time for those reactions!"

There was a collective grumble as almost all of them went back to their previous tasks.

Mizuno eyed the remaining two, one with almost-annoyance and the other with understanding. After a few seconds, he finally spoke. "Kazamatsuri, you and Shige should go practice shooting with Fuwa.

"Aye aye, captain!" Shige answered with a salute. "C'mon pochi!" He proceeded to drag Kazamatsuri to their goalkeeper. "Fuwa!" he called. "Let's play two on one. Forwards versus goalkeeper!... Or are you _chicken_?"

Fuwa rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Five minutes into their game, Kazamatsuri lay flat on his back, blinking and obviously confused. He also noticed a sharp pain on his forehead.

A smirking Shige approached him. "Na, pochi. Seems like Musashinomori-kun brought your concentration along with him when he left!" he teased, and some of their teammates nearby laughed while others cheered. Shige sat down next to him and poked the boy's forehead where the ball hit it. "If you really like the guy, you should go after him, yeah?"

Kazamatsuri flinched everytime the finger touched him. "Ow…" He batted the offending hand away and sat up. Shige was right, as usual. He couldn't really concentrate very well what with him being swamped by thoughts of the kiss… And those lips were very soft… and warm… Grr. Not again!

He stood and, ignoring the surprised glances sent his way, grabbed his duffel and dashed out of the grounds.

"Kaza…?" Shige trailed off and the edges of his lips turned upwards into a smirk. "Attaboy, pochi."

* * *

Fujishiro was talking with Shibusawa about their strategy for their practice game the next day when he noticed what the two guys next to him were talking about. He listened in closely, a bit curious, holding up a hand to pause his recent conversation.

"A chibi? What's wrong with that? There are a lot of small guys in this school."

"Dude, I wouldn't be telling you this if the guy was a student here, okay?"

"So where d'ya think he studies?"

"I don't know."

"Okay… How does he look like then?"

"Short, obviously. As in, _really short_. Brown hair, brown eyes, a bit of a tan, and with the way he's staggering around the campus, I'd say he ran all the way here from wherever he came from… Either that or he's drunk."

Alarm bells started ringing in Fujishiro's head. They were talking about _Kazamatsuri_. He was sure of it—minus the drunk part. "Hey," he cut in. "Where did you see him last?"

Shibusawa watched knowingly.

"Huh?" No-Name Guy One murmured. "Oh. The chibi?"

"YES, the chibi!" Fujishiro answered impatiently.

"Just around the building over there." NNGO pointed over his shoulder.

Fujishiro took off in search of Sakura Jyousui's famous short stuff.

* * *

Kazamatsuri looked up from the ground and saw Fujishiro there staring at him uncertainly.

"…Kaza…" he paused, his gaze spotting the quick, shallow breathing and flushed skin. "Shou, are you feeling alright?"

The smaller boy shut his eyes tight, a wave of dizziness washing over him. _'Focus, Shou,'_ he told himself.

"Shou?"

For one moment, Kazamatsuri heard footsteps, and the next, something soft touched his lips gently. His eyes snapped open and found his companion crouched down _really_ close in front of him. "Fujishiro-kun!" he exclaimed, nearly falling over onto his back.

"Seiji," Fujishiro corrected as he steadied the boy, also going for a comfortable seating position.

"Eh? But Fujishiro-kun…"

"Seiji," he insisted. "I call you Shou, so it's only fair that you call me Seiji."

Kazamatsuri blinked repeatedly. "Ah… Seiji…" the boy tried, but before he could stop himself, he added, "…kun…" Chocolate-brown orbs widened. "Sorry!" he said instantly.

The other shrugged, a smile playing on his lips before escalating into a amused laughter. Fujishiro placed his hand on Kazamatsuri's shoulder. "Close enough." He took back his hand and leaned on the wall behind him. "So… what were you thinking about when you popped up here in Musashinomori?" he asked.

Kazamatsuri's answer was automatic. "You." He became flustered upon seeing the pleasantly surprised grin Fujishiro was sporting and realized what he'd admitted. "N-no! That's not what I meant!... Well… Actually, yes that _is_ what… Err…" He blinked, his attempt at explaining having failed. He then turned mildly accusing eyes at the other. "You kissed me a while ago… Before you left Sakura Jyousui…"

"Might I also point out that I kissed you just now as well," Fujishiro added, feeling more than a bit giddy.

"But that's different!" Kazamatsuri argued.

"How?"

"It…" Huh. Good question, that. "The one at my school was in public."

The taller of the two shrugged, not quite accepting defeat.

Kazamatsuri sighed and pushed himself, with a little trouble, off the ground before continuing. "Why?"

Silence met the question as Fujishiro drew stick figures on the dirt with a stray twig. Finally, he looked up at the boy, determination shining in his eyes. "I like you," he confessed without hesitation.

…

'_I like you?'_ Fujishiro thought furiously. _'Oh gee, look! You seem to have traumatized the poor kid! Nice job, Seiji!'_ He winced when the twig he was unconsciously pressing against the ground broke.

This snapped Kazamatsuri out of his daze. "Y-you…" he paused tentatively.

The other stole nervous glances at him.

"You… like me, Fu—Seji-san?"

"…Y-yeah…" Musashinomori's ace striker grinned sheepishly, unlike his usual playful and confident ones. "Is that alright with you?"

That surprised Kazamatsuri. Why would Fujishiro ask that? He's free to feel what he wants to feel, just like how everyone has the freedom of speech. Besides, it's not like Kazamatsuri didn't… like the… feeling…? He blinked. Shige's earlier words came back to mind.

"_Na, pochi. Seems like Musashinomori-kun brought your concentration along with him when he left!"_ Insert teammates' laughter here. _"If you really like the guy, you should go after him, yeah?"_

"Oi, Shou."

That Shige. He sure had a way with words.

"Shou!" Fujishiro waved a hand in front of the boy's face. "You still in there?"

Kazamatsuri frowned, absently noting that his companion had managed to stand without him noticing.

"SHOU!" the other shouted into his ear. "Snap out of it!"

"R-right!"

Fujishiro tilted his head to the side a bit in thought. "Do you always daydream after someone confesses their feelings for you?" he asked. "Cute as you were, being ignored is a bit of a pain for me, you know?" He smiled, giddy and playful once more. "So _do you_? Do you always zone out like that whenever you're confessed to?"

Kazamatsuri turned a dark shade of red, yet not finding it in himself to glare. "Uh… F—Seiji-kun… To tell you frankly, you're the first person to ever tell me you like me… in… _that_ way…"

"Oh?" A mischievous waggle of the eyebrows followed. "And was I your first kiss, too?"

"Seiji-kun!" he admonished, though it was countered by his blushing face.

Fujishiro laughed for a few seconds. "Cuuuute!" He than wrapped an arm around Kazamatsuri, sober as he could possibly be. "I'm serious, though. If… If I was your first in the love department, you don't have to accept if you don't like. But…" Fujishiro turned the smaller boy to face him. "I really like you, Shou. I'd do a lot of things for you. I'd even leave you alone during soccer practice if that's what it takes—as long as we get to go out whenever you have free time…"

Sincerity. That was what Kazamatsuri felt as he listened to Fujishiro's mini-speech. After the other was done speaking, he took advantage of the moment to think.

After the match against the team representing Korea, Fujishiro's visits to Sakura Jyousui became more frequent and, oftentimes, not even during practice. Those were when he'd offer to walk Kazamatsuri home so that they could chat a bit.

Kazamatsuri had started to look forward to those visits since the other boy was a lot of fun to talk to and had more experience in the soccer front. During the times that Fujishiro wasn't able to come, Kazamatsuri grew increasingly worried, but he waved it off as a sudden-disruption-of-routine sort of thing. He figured that, had it been anyone else, he'd be just as worried.

But what about the kiss? Hadn't he felt… something? _'I liked it,'_ Kazamatsuri told himself in surprise.

Then what about the kiss-_er_?

He blinked yet again. Of course. The reason why he liked the kiss was because it was _Fujishiro_ who kissed him. And every time he was walked home was probably like a pre-date preparation. And… he liked Fujishiro back.

But… "How will they react?" Kazamatsuri found himself saying out loud.

Fujishiro, who had been watching the boy for the whole time, immediately brightened up. "You've decided?"

Kazamatsuri smiled, nodding. He took Fujishiro's larger hand within his own almost shyly before speaking. "I was thinking, and… well… I realized th-that… I really like you, Seiji-kun." After this, he was instantly tackled to the ground and smothered with kisses.

"Ehem."

…

Their eyes widened as the two of them turned their heads to the side…

…Only to see Mizuno, Shige, Fuwa and Shibusawa standing as witnesses.

"Oh, don't mind us," said Shige, waving his hands in front of him. "We're just here to watch, really. Fuwa, Tatsubon and I didn't come here all the way from Sakura Jyousui because we were worried that Pochi was molested. No, sir. Not at all. Do contin—"

Mizuno finally decided to clamp his hand over his friend's mouth. He grinned at Kazamatsuri and Fujishiro. "Fuwa and I'll just drag him back now. Take care, Kazamatsuri." After waiting for Fuwa to congratulate the new couple, he told the goalkeeper to grab hold of Shige's flailing arms, and the three set off, leaving Shibusawa standing there and obviously amused.

"So what's _your_ excuse, captain?" Fujishiro inquired with as much dignity as he could muster while still pinning Kazamatsuri to the ground.

"Me?" Shibusawa shrugged and started walking away with a smirk. "I just came to tell you that the practice game tomorrow was cancelled," he answered with a final wave.

Fujishiro gazed down at Kazamatsuri, humming appreciatively. "Still worried 'bout their reactions?"

The boy shook his head (which was pretty hard, considering that his head was still somewhat connected to the ground).

"Good. I'll walk you home." He stood up and stretched out a helping hand which Kazamatsuri gladly took.

"Okay."

"Sooo…" Fujishiro began as they exited the school a while later. "Shou, are you free on Saturday?"

Kazamatsuri glanced at him curiously. "Yeah, I think."

"Great! I was thinking maybe we could catch this super cool action movie and…" The boy went on and on about the film, stopping every now and then to check if Kazamatsuri was listening (which he was). "Wanna come?" he asked finally.

"I'd love to, Seiji-kun."

"I love you too, Shou-chan."

Kazamatsuri paused. _Shou-chan_?

But it only took one look at Fujishiro's happy face and he decided that it didn't matter.

* * *

_Sorry if there were mistakes (grammar and whatnot) because I'm kind of tired… Feel free to point any of those out. _

_Review if you want. Thanks for reading._


End file.
